Love or Destiny
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: Neji is having an arrange marriage but Tenten doesn’t know that detail so she decides is to late and now that she’s in this week long mission thing just keep getting more and more complicated. NejixTenten
1. After five Years

**Love or Destiny**

**First Chapter: After five Years**

While the sun sets the spearing duo decides to take the brake for the day and start to recollect the young woman weapons.

"You have improved a lot" Complemented the Hyuga prodigy to his spearing partner.

"But I could never even come near you" Complemented back the weapons masters gathering kunais.

"Of course you can't" Said smirking

"Don't compliment yourself Hyuga" She said looking at the top of a tree.

"Because that's your job"

"How did that one get up there?" asked the kunoichi to herself ignoring her partner comment and claiming the tree to get her weapon, the prodigy looked up from under the tree at his partner, now jumping down in front of him.

"Wow, look Neji this one it's all rusty, must be very old"

"Isn't that the one you lost five years ago before the chunin exams, the one before Sound attack?" He ask in a sarcastic yet mocking way.

"…yeeeaaa! ... How did you remember?"

"You made me look for it with you, day and night for a week, but we never found it" He said a little annoyed.

"Didn't think you would take it so personal"

"Hn" She just stared at him.

"It's dark already, I should really get going, my parents will kill me" She said rushing out of the training grounds, he followed her closely.

"You still live with your parents?"

"Well yea, why couldn't I?"

"We are eighteen" He said coldly and sarcastically.

"Exactly!" He raised an eyebrow at her "They won't let me move out until I was eighteen; I'm more like looking for an affordable place… I told you this morning"

"Hn"

"Were you ignoring me again?"

"Maybe" He answers hideing an smirk.

"I give up, you are impossible Hyuga" She said feeling like she just lost a contest and he celebrated at her defeat as they step in front of the door of her house.

"Oh! Forgot to tell you that Guy-Sensei wants to see us in the training grounds at sun rice" He raised an eyebrow again "I don't know something about a mission and youth" She said as a joke and giggled at her own comment, Neji stood there looking at her, she wasn't the little girl he use to torture back in the academy or then teenager who was always discussing with him. She had grown up to a wonderful and beautiful woman but sill she has that innocents of a little girl she just couldn't let go…

"Neji?" The kunoichi interrupted the prodigies thought.

"Hn?"

"Why are you blushing?" She asked innocently, the Hyuga tried to hide the blush and looked away.

"I-I w-wasn't blushing" There was silence, but all of a sudden he felt a constant, small, hot breeze in his neck, he looked again in front of him, and there she was Tenten with an innocent look on her face millimeters away from him and then he couldn't contain the blush.

"A ha! I knew you ware blushing" She was clueless that he suddenly felt a strong deiare to kiss her lips, he then grabbed her waist, and she looked at him blushing furiously as he closed his eyes and…


	2. Mission

**Love or Destiny**

**Second Chapter: Mission **

**"A ha! I knew you were blushing" She was clueless that he suddenly felt a strong desire to kiss her lips. He then grabbed her waist, and she looked at him blushing furiously as he closed his eyes and…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pumpkin why don't you come inside…" A man interrupted and she quickly pushed the Hyuga and he fell backwards to the grass with a confused face.

"Dad?..." Was the only thing she could say before she was dragged inside.

"_Perfect timing…"_ thought the Hyuga mad, getting up and walking towards the Hyuga mansion.

"Young lady, who's that boy? And why was he trying to kiss you?" A very overprotective dad, demanded to know.

"Boy? Kissing?" Her mom asked all the way from the kitchen. "When? Who?" Asked again the women exited while walking closer.

Tenten took a deep breath as she was about to answer the massive flow of questions

"He is Neji my old time mate from when I was a genin…"

"The Hyuga boy? Oh he is handsome…"

"He was trying to kiss our daughter. In front of my house!"

"Oh come on honey she's eighteen all ready, she was bond to get a boyfriend sooner or later…"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Tenten screamed but no one listened.

"And she its getting her own apartment, she will soon become a jonin, and she will get married and have kids" Tenten's mom began to cry and hugged Tenten "It seemed like yesterday I was changing your diapers, you just grow up so fast" Tenten and Tenten's dad sweat dropped, it wasn't the first time her mom have done something like that and she seemed to do it more frequently.

"Don't worry mom I'll come visit"

"Yes honey why don't you get the food while I set the table" Said her dad, Tenten went and took a bath and after that went to eat with her parents. Her dad apparently forgot all about the 'boy problem' "_Neji…_" She though in her way to the bed room, and then she dropped herself in the bed.

"_Was Neji really trying to kiss me... that can't be"_ they have bean friends for so long she secretly loved him, but she didn't what him to think that she was just an other crazy fan girl, _"not that he wasn't handsome" S_he blushed at the though, she wasn't certain of what happed earlier but she just hoped, she hoped in silence.

When Neji entered the Hyuga mansion he went straight to his room and toke a bath, he needed some time alone and especially some time to think.

Why did he try to kiss Tenten? Those kinds of actions are clearly out of his character. But then way did he do it? Tenten was nothing special, she was no beauty queen, but yes she was, nice, funny, intelligent … No he can't think that, he is Neji The Hyuga Prodigy his mind can not be in love junk, he haves to focus in becoming stronger so no body defeats him ever again… but who mention love? I am not in love with Tenten she is just a friend, a good friend and nothing more!

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts he got out of the shower, put on a towel and went to see who it was.

"N-Neji-kun …Hiashi…-sama w-wants to see you … i-in his office- Said his cousin Hinata with her normal low voice and walked away.

"_Not now" _Neji thought dressing himself and walking to the door of Hiashi's office, Neji knocked on the door and a voice told him to come in as he did; Neji sat in a chair that was empty in front of a desk, Hiashi's desk.

"Neji" Began Hiashi, behind the desk "I have called you here tonight because, you have been assigned a mission, a very important mission for the Hyuga's" Then Hiashi looked directly at Neji "Your mission is…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you all like the story so far **

**And place comment it's really important **


	3. Bad News

Sorry I didn't upgrade in such a long time I have bean on a trip and here was no computer oo, and then my uncle toke the computer to fix it or something and NOW its when I finally got it, now I'm back!-

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love or Destiny**

**Third Chapter: Bad News**

Tenten's day was going from bad to worse, she got up at four AM to be in time and her alarm clock woke everybody in the house, for her luck everybody was in a bad mood especially her dad, so she tried to stay away from him.

Her mom made 'Breakfast' if your idea of breakfast is, pancakes with bacon and spoon in it, burned eggs or burned toast and weird looking oatmeal that taste like bread with orange juice, without mentioning that when she went to take a bath there was no hot water. When she went to the meeting place a note was there for her and Neji from Lee and Guy-Sensei, it was something about warm up exercises and that they would be back at seven and according to her clock it was five, but in the bright side Neji has to be here any minute, he likes to be extra early, seven came, and also did the spandex duo, but no sign of Neji, Guy-Sansei said that he wanted to be with his youthful students he once had, but even if one was missing it wouldn't stop the plans, so they went to look for a mission but the only one that was available was one of babysitting some seven wild brats, while there parents got a good mission, prefer to not talk about it. Let's just say it wasn't good ether.

After that Tenten wasn't only in a bad mood, but she was pissed off with Neji, how dare he not to show up? He told her, he was going... well he didn't say exactly 'I will go' Neji haves his unique way of saying things, any ways Tenten went directly to the Hyuga mansion, that's the only place he could be, but if he wasn't, Hinata or some one will be glad to tell her where he is, so she could yell at him a at least try to kick his ass. When she was in the entrance she saw a carriage, that had beautiful decoration with wood, she had never seen something like it before, the Hyuga was not only famous for there Kekkei Genkai but for the people they know, but Tenten had no time for that so she slammed the door open, Tenten had gone to the mansion many times so the servant recognized her and looked her strangely.

"Can I help you?"

"Where's Neji?..."

"He is busy at the moment"

"_Busy? Yea right!" _She thought, she could clearly see him drinking tea, with his uncle Hiashi, a man, and a girl she haves never seen before, she glared at him, she didn't care who else was there, she was far from mad, but he didn't noticed her at all, or was he ignoring her? Oh he is ganna get it.

She was about to make her way in, when Hiashi made a loud announcement, apparently he didn't noticed her ether, Hiashi's words were loud enough to even Tenten hear them.

Oh yes Tenten's day was going from worse to a nightmare.

Neji woke up that morning and went for breakfast, and all ready all the Hyuga's knew the news, and every time they got the time they congratulated him, it was becoming annoying, he wanted to go with his old team mates, even if that meant to go with the annoying spandex duo, he wanted desperately to get out of there, but he couldn't, it was Hiashi's direct orders, he wasn't allowed, to go out, because he had an special guests, that would arrive little after noon, the day passed quickly for him, and before he know it, he was waiting outside, for the guests to arrive, next to Hiashi. Then a beautiful carriage decorated of wood appeared, then a servant open the door from the outside of the carriage and a tall, black haired man, with green eyes, and around forty years old came out, he was wearing a normal, black suit, after him came a girl, she was a woman normal size, she had long green hair and emerald green eyes, she had a long green kimono, adorned with little yellow butterflies, she looked like if you touch her she would simply break, both the man and the girl walked towards them.

"Mr. Keamintsu nice to see you arrived"

"Nice to arrive" said the man to Hiashi as they all walked in to the mansion.

"And so how was the trip?" ask Hiashi to Mr. Keamintsu

"Oh, it went smoothly"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Of curse, I rented an apartment" The two man continued there talking as they sat down to drank tea, the girl sat next to the men, and Neji next to Hiashi, Neji started to examine the girl, she didn't noticed, she was busy examining the place

"_So this is Karin?"_ thought the Hyuga prodigy and he remembered the conversation he had with Hiashi the night before.

**Flash Back**

Then Hiashi looked directly at Neji "Your mission is… to union in marriage with the daughter of the Keamintsu" Neji left out a confused face in shock, and a cold shake went down his spine.

"The Hyuga reserves are decreasing with each passing day, and so we need there financial well being, as much as they need our name"

"_Arrange marriage?"_ thought Neji now trying to hide the surprise in his face

"Her name is Karin, she is a nice young lady of your age, she and her father will come tomorrow to discuss the wedding"

"_Tomorrow" _"Excuse me Hiashi-sama but tomorrow I have a other mission with my old team mates"

"Some other day, tomorrow you are not allowed to go out, since you will be meeting her"

"Yes Sir"

"You can leave now" Neji made a respectful bow and left.

**End of Flash Back**

Now that he looked at her, she look's more like she was a princes, was she?, wait no, no she wasn't.

"What do you think?" suddenly ask Mr. Keamintsu, Karin's father, and interrupted his thoughts

"Think about what?" ask the girl confused, her father shish

"The wedding should be held in tree weeks or a month?"

"Hmmmm… A month. It gives us time to perpetrate everything it is going to be big. Is it not? Remember, that it is not only for us, but for the enjoyment of the guest as well." Then the man looks at Neji

"I agree" he says slowly looking away

"Then its settled Neji and Karin wedding will be next November 29" Hiashi announced proudly, Neji lowered his head, but then he heard a laud cry, he haves heard it before, he was sure of it, he look at where it came from and with a shock he saw Tenten in the front door but now running away, he wanted to go after her but he couldn't, he wasn't allowed, but he got up from the impression.

"Where are you going Neji?" Ask Hiashi a little mad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me, my spelling check program and dictionary do the best we can  
You see my first language it's not English its Spanish vv


	4. Decision

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters of Naruto…. Or Naruto… HA but I do own that little bit… um…. That lovely girl …. What's her name again?... oh yea Karin, Yes I do own her and her dad buahahaha… OMG my craziness is showing hides . 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love or Destiny**

**Forth Chapter:Decision**

Tenten run, she run away, as far as she cud get, as fast as cud go, she didn't know where to go, she just didn't want to be near the Hyuga mansion, she suddenly found herself in the middle of the forest, but she didn't care, she lied against the base of a tree, an began to cry harder, she put her head between her legs and encircle her arms around her thing legs. She felt like some one ripped her heart out, chop it in a million pieces and then burn it to dust. Then she suddenly felt some one walk closer she look up and saw the bushes near by move "_Neji?_", she thought in her last string of hope, but as she person got closer she saw some one else, and the little light that she for a moment she heaved in her face, vanish to darkness, she couldn't tell who was it, because of her watery eyes, but its was clear that was not Neji.

-Were you crying? How trouble some… - Said the person lazily looking at the girl, Tenten clean the tears from her red and puffy eyes with the back of her hand, and look more closely at the boy. She all ready guessed who was, and clearly now she was sure, but what the hell is Shikamaru doing hire? ... Not that she exactly knew where '_hire_' was. Then she felt guilty towards him, she didn't know why exactly, maybe for seeing her that way, or for making now his day less pleasant.

"I'm… sorry" She said with little voice she had left, after all the crying. And so she got up and was about to live...

"Sorry about what?" Ask she boy as if it was the most normal thing.

"I… I…" She said stopping "I … don't know" Where her last words before she drop herself to the ground in her knees and started to cry yet again with her hands I her face. "What happened?" The younger boy suddenly asks, she turns her head around to look at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks; he was now leaning against a tree, contrary to the one she was crying on.

"I don't know you that much… but you're not usually like this… are you?" He said quite unsure of his last question.

Tenten sat facing him, with her arms around her legs and hiding her had a little between her legs.

"Tell me what happened" pushed on the boy. She cleaned the tears from her eyes again, she look at the boy, who wasn't even looking at her, but instead to the sky. She then look to the ground, she wasn't sure of what to tell him or if she wanted to tell him in the first place. But in the other hand, she wasn't one to bottle up things inside, and now there wasn't exactly some one to talk to. Neji have always bean her best friend and her confidant, she cud always trust him, and she never even thought that she would need more friends, and so her social circle didn't grow that much over the years.

But now… now what?

"I... umm… eh…" She begin with a really low voice looking at him "Is… hard to explain" she hardly said fighting the knot in her throat while looking at the pebbles in the ground.

"Let me guess… the guy you have a crush on. Broke your heart?" Hearing this Tenten look up in surprised, tears have all ready stop rolling down her face.

"I'll take that as a yes… shish so who is it?" He said taking a leaf from the ground and letting fly with the wind. Not once looking at her. But as soon as Tenten heard the question she blushed a strong crimson red, with her eyes wide open.

"umm….he's…uhh… _Neji_" She answered blushing even harder if that was even possible and lowering her voice more when mentioning the name.

"Huh? What did you said? Neji? ... Did you?" He questioned looking at her eyes wide open; at this reaction she gave him a fake smile "How troublesome… Well… not that its matters much or it's my problem… but… in my personal opinion…. You should just forget about hum… don't take it personally but… he's kind of an ice cube… and it's really troublesome to chase after some one who doesn't want you" He said this tame not taking his eyes from her.

She didn't like to admit it but he was right, and especially since he is going get married.

She can't live the rest of her life wanting him when he was some one else's. And so she decided that she would jut forget about him, wish him happiness with his future wife and see if the future was more kind to her next time, it would hurt but less that not trying to forget.

"Thank you" Tenten said getting up and walking away but rampantly stopping, "um… can you tell me where's the way out… I kind of got lost" She said looking at him with a suet drop

"What a drag" He said getting up and walking in a specific direction and she followed and soon they where outside the forest

"Thank you… for everything".

"Your welcome" He said with a lazy tone and walk away.

She started to walk toward her home, now she know where exactly she was. She walk looking at all the stores and people when she suddenly saw…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you guys its me. and I what to tell you that I really love all your comments and please I would like for you to review and criticism is accepted I actually like it and if you have any ideas don't think twice to tell me them they are all welcomed. I know you hope I upgrade soon and so do I. n-n


	5. True Self

**Love or Destiny**

**Fifth Chapter: True Self**

"YEEESSS" Tenten shout doing a little jump in celebration, she started to look for a piece of paper and pen in her pockets but "Shit!" People stare at her because of her little out burst but she didn't care her day just heaved a turn and a really good one! Then she saw a Blond guy with orange clothed and a girl with pink hear and pink clouding coming out of a door that lead to the lobby of an apartment building.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Tenten shout even though they ware in front of her

"Tenten? What are you doing…?" Sakura was interrupted by Tenten

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pen that I can barrow?"

"Yea sure…" Answered the pink hair kunoichi confused and giving her what she asked for. Tenten noted some numbers and stuff in the piece of paper whiled looking at the building Sakura and Naruto just came out of.

"Thank you soooo much, well bye I got to go, Bye! Se ya latter!" Tenten shout running away from them whiled waving at them. Both friends look at each other confused.

"….I'm hungry, I want some ramen" Naruto announced walking in direction of the ramen stand.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I'm Home!" Tenten shout towing her backpack to the ground, her mom turned her head around, she was washing TV in the couth.

"Your home early" Tenten's mom stated looking at her strangely

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he's on a mission, he'll me back buy tomorrow"

"Oh, ok... Mom guess what? ... I found an apartment!" Tenten announced excited

"You did? But what about the one I found you?"

"Mom I am not living across the street"

"Ok. Ok… so where is it?"

"It's the Masashi street and its 4,751,100 ¥ the rent!"

"It's too good to be true… give me the phone number?" Tenten looks at the paper she got from Sakura

"Why don't we go tomorrow?" Tenten said with a fake smile and a suet drop.

"I thought so"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Where are you going Neji?" Ask Hiashi a little mad.

"I have an idea!" Karin suddenly said getting up, every one turned there attention to her "Why does not Neji go to show me around town?"

"We should really start to plan the wedding…" Karin's father was interrupted

"White, pink and silver. No asparagus or broccoli" Karin said grabbing Neji's hand "Well be back by…. Nine!"

"White, pink and silver. No asparagus or broccoli?" Hiashi ask confused to Karin's dad.

"The colors she wants the wedding and the food she doesn't what in the wedding" Her dad explain with a sigh.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

As Neji and Karin walked out the mansion a servant came and handed Karin a pepper umbrella that matched her kimono, she opened it and put it laying it, in her shoulder. They walked in silence until.

"Let's go there!" Karin said pointing at a fancy kimono store.

"We didn't bring any money" Neji responded coldly

"Maybe you didn't" She said bringing out, from god knows where, a VISA credit card.

"You have a credit card?"

"Of cure. What do you think I am? poor?" She said mockingly while walking in to the store.

"Karin-Chan is that you?" A voice said from inside the shop

"huh" She turned around to see a man with colorful clouding

"Oh my gosh, it is you Karin-Chan. I thought I never see you again after my transfer" The man said smiling.

"Din its that really you?" Karin said in disbelieve

"In the flesh honey… you know what? I just receive this adorable kimono, imported from the land of spring, fabulous baby. I just know you are going to love it Karin-Chan!" The man said and the left to the back of the store.

Neji raised an eye brow after seeing the seen

"He just to work in this same store but back home, he always finds the best kimonos, men or woman"

"Look at this Karin-Chan" The man said holding up a baby blue kimono adorned with blue roses.

"Cute!" Karin said grabbing the kimono and waling to the dresser, two minutes later she came with the blue kimono on.

"Karin-Chan honey you just got to buy it, look like made for you…" Din stops when he hears some bells ring "That's an other client, be right back Karin-Chan"

"Take your time… tell me what do you think Neji?" Karin ask making a pose.

"Hn" Neji responded coldly, completely ignoring her.

"What's 'hn' suppose to mean?" She asked a little annoyed; his only answer was a cold glare.

"Just because you can't marry that tomboy girl, doesn't mean you have to take out your rage on me" Karin said entering the dresser. Neji almost choke when he heard her.

"Yea I saw it, when she made her noisy way inside the mansion and then left running and crying and you got up because you wanted to go after her didn't you?" She came out of the dressing room very serious, with her green kimono on and the blue one in her hands, she then went to the cash register.

"And how could you possibly know that?" Neji ask coldly and mad. She handed her VISA credit card and the blue kimono and then turned to him.

"I just do" She answered him with an evil smirk; she then grabbed the bag with the kimono inside her VISA credit card and walked out of the store.

Neji then concluded, he did not like that girl, not one bit. She went from store to store buying and buying massive amounts of girlish stuff. After a will it was eight.

"I'm hungry" Karin complain again for what it seemed like the thousand time.

"If I take you to a place will you shut up?" Neji said in his last nerve

"I can't complain while eating" She said with a smirk

"Sigh. Just shut up"

"Ok fine I won't say nothing" He glared at her

"Sigh, sorry" She said fallowing him until they arrived at a ramen stand.

"Two orders of ramen place" Neji order sitting, Karin looked at the place

"Oh, Neji-Kun, wasn't expecting to see you hire" Neji turned to the side to see his cousin eating some pork ramen

"_When did she got out of the mansion?_"

"Neji what's up?!" A voice came from besides Hinata… Naruto.

"Hn" Neji gave his usual answer, while the man served hi's and Karin's ramen. Karin, who all ready have sited, looked at the ramen with disgust, she then pushed the bowl away from her.

"I'm not hungry any more"

"It's that Karin? Neji-Kun" Hinata asked looking at Karin

"Yea… and you are?" Karin responded not very friendly

"I'm Hinata, Neji-Kun cousin"

"Oh… hi?"

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled

"Hello I'm Sakura nice to meat you Karin and this its Ino pig" Sakura said from Karin's other side

"Shut up bill brow head "

"And you thought that the insults would die with the years" Naruto commented grabbing Karin's ramen and eating it.

"Hello there Karin!!" Karin turned around and saw with horror a boy with green expandex a bowl cut and huge eyebrows "My name is Lee, its very joyful to meat you!" She raised an eyebrow "Sakura-Chan, Ino-Chan it's not joyful to insult people even if they are your rivals, and Naruto its very unjoyful to take peoples food" Lee said making a pose

"But she said she didn't wanted it" Naruto explain slurping some noodles

"Karin… its not joyful either to…" Suddenly Karin got up looking mad.

"I'm getting out of hire"

"Its still early…" Karin interrupted Sakura.

"You people disgust me, you're a moron" Karin said pointing at Naruto "You're a freak" Pointing at Lee "You two are pathetic" pointing at Sakura and Ino "You are weird" Pointing at Hinata "And don't get me started with you" She said pointing at Neji

"This place it's a dump and its food makes me sick" Karin grabbed her umbrella "I'm going to the apartment daddy rented, and eat some real food" Karin turned around and left.

Every one look at her with disbelieve

"Bitch" Sakura, Ino and Hinata said simultaneously

----------------------------------------

**Yay I finally finished! YEESSS! XD I mean this chapter x.x**

**Ok well I don't know if you noticed but… the street that Tenten found the apartment haves a special name! Think you know who's? It's easy really actually. And if any one thinks that the apartment its incredible expensive actually its not 4,751,100 ¥ its actually $350 USA dollars, pretty cheap for an apartment yup!**

**So I hope I clarify that oh and don't forget…. REVIEW!!!**


	6. Yami

Ok this was a super hard chapter, I wrote it fighting a small writer's block with this story and I was focusing my inspiration time (9:00 am – 9:50am [English and 10:40 am- 11:30 am [Spanish) I was kind of focusing that my teachers would fall of a cliff… Haven't been successful v.v . But in the bright side new chap! XD Well, hope you'll like it and review.

**----------------------------------------------------------****-------**

**Love or Destiny**

**Chapter 6: Yami**

I woke up early, my mom and I ate breakfast together without dad, he was still in the mission. It was still early but we decided to check out the apartment I found yesterday, we walk together the same trail I walked yesterday after talking to Shikamaru but in the opposite direction and stand in front of the apartment building. In big letters, the name of the building "Shinobi Towers". We entered and were amazed at how well taken care of was the place, it was almost fancy, I was not expecting that.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked

"Oh! Yes, yes. I believe there's an apartment for rent here." My mom said before I could say a word.

"Let me check…"The woman brought a large notebook "Oh yes, studio, fifth floor, view to the street, water and light included $350 a month" The receptionist read from the book.

"Yes that's the one" I said

"Ok… you'll need to fill up this papers" The woman said giving me a pack of papers "There's also a list of papers you'll need to bring also"

"Can we reserve it?" My mom asked

"Oh yes. It will be $100, and we'll save it for a month, and if you purchase it, the month pay rent will be reduced in $100" The woman said

"Arigatou gozaimatsu" I thanked her and my mom and I left, we went into a small coffee shop and sat in a table.

"These are a lot of papers for just an apartment" I said with a sigh and started to fill them up

"Well it's renting not actually purchasing, they want to make sure you can actually pay them the money before actually giving you the key" My mom said looking at the menu

"Yea I figured that much, I have the filling today is going to be a long day" I said writing my name for the fifth time in less than a minute.

"Oh yes… waiter!" My mom shouted, please let it be tea, not be cheesecake or coffee, sincerely I can't stand the smell of coffee too close to me, I know going to a coffee chop when I can't stand the smell, well as weird as it sounds, I can stand the smell as long as is not close to me and right now my mom was in the too-close-to-have-a-coffee-zone and as much as I like cheesecake, it will only get all the papers stinky so please mom tea, tea, tea…

"I'll have a caramel and chocolate cheesecake and a cappuccino extra cream"

"Coming right up" The waiter said writing

"You want anything?"

"No, thanks" I said and continue to fill up some more papers. A few minutes later my mom's cheesecake and coffee arrives. I stopped my work and looked at my mom.

"Mom, you know I hate the smell of coffee" I said annoyed

"Well, we are in a coffee shop what do you expect?" She answered mixing three spoons of sugar in her coffee.

"Yea but they are out of my danger zone, unlike yours" I said pointing to her coffee.

"Danger zone?" She said and started to laugh

"It's not funny" I said and she took a sip of the coffee.

"So honey… how's your love life?" She asked and I almost choked of shock.

I had a small flashback involving me, and a certain Hyuga in front of my current home.

"Mom… I. Have. No. Love. Life." I said semi glared at her.

"Oh come on Tenten you know what I mean, you and that Hyuga boy the other day you were pretty close" She said smiling

"He's… getting married" I said and tried to hide a little the disappointment. I really wanted to take Neji out of my head and mom wasn't helping one bit, my mom took a bite of the cheesecake.

"I'll be heading home… I can't stand the smell of coffee for so long" I said getting up and gathering the papers. "I'll see you at home" I said and headed to my house…Current home I was planning to move as soon as possible.

I entered the house and dropped all the papers on the living room, so much work to do and what's more. To get the apartment I was still missing $250. I'd have to take a few missions to gather the money… I heard a knock on the door I sighted and went to get it. It was Kakashi-sensei.

"Hello there Tenten" He said smiling, I think, and closed his eye in a friendly way.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei" I greeted him "What brings you here?" I asked him putting the nicest, most honest smile and tone I could pull off.

"Hokage-sama needs you for a mission, prepare a backpack, it's about a week long mission, you have ten minutes to prepare" He said

"Five more than I need" I said laughing a little and prepared my backpack which consisted in a bunch of clothes stuffed together. Which I did in a half second, and then I gathered my weapons, that took me more time. I changed to my usual clothes in half a minute, no I wasn't wearing my usual clothes before. And lastly, I left a note to my mom and dad ad that please, they would take my only $100 left and reserve the apartment and finished filling the papers and in the end, I stepped out of my house, looked the door, left the key in the hiding place and left to the Hokage's office. When we arrived, Hokage-sama was sitting in her chair as usual and inside the office Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke were standing.

"I'm back" Kakashi said as we both walked in

"Good, now let's discuss before the mission, it's simple, you will be the bodyguard of the Tikatse's daughter. She will be attending to some dances along the way and you'll have to then disguise as guests. Most of you I called you and told you to prepare for a mission, but unfortunately Sakura, who was supposed to join you in the mission but she is sick so I've called Tenten, you will be leaving as soon as you meet the girl, she will be traveling alone with you" Tsunade explained and now everything made more sense. But in the bright side, this mission will definitely get my mind out of Neji. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said and the door opened and two women entered. One was around sixteen years old and the other was older, maybe 80 or more.

"Konnichiwa Hokage-sama" Said the old woman

"Hey" The girl said bored

"Konnichiwa, Yianko-san, Yami-san" Said Tsunade "Guys, this is Yami Tikatse, you will be escorting her" Tsunade said pointing to the girl

"Yami this are the shinobi tat will be escorting you, Hatake Kakachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Tenten" Tsunade introduced us

"(clears throat)If you excuse me, I would like to say a few things" The old lady said

"Of course" Tsunade said

"Yami, as the representation of our family in the end of fall dance and the first two dances of winter must attend to said social festivities. During the time in between, she must not attend to any festivity or public gathering, she must stay in hotels we arranged, do not let her off your sight for one second, many things can happen in just a blink" The woman said as static as she could get maybe, and probably more static than the prodigies put together. A minute passed in complete and disturbing silence.

"Well I must depart, I myself have some reunions to attend" The woman said and left.

"You must be going also" Tsunade said and sort of throwed us off out of her office, we soon arrived to the village gates.

"Heeey…" The girl called Yami sudently said "What happened to his face? Did it got burned up and deformed? Or were was he born with a fucked-up face? Or maybe all he got of a face is that eye? Or-" The Yami girl was cut off by Sasuke

"No one knows and no one cares" Sasuke said as cold as Neji… Aggg No! Off my head, off my head!

"Tenten are you ok?" Hinata suddenly asked, then I noticed I hit my head with my hand several times.

"Oh yea I'm fine… um… it was a mosquito" I said trying to sound convincing.

"A mosquito in your head?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Yes Uchiha, a mosquito bit me on the head" I said glaring at him, something I learned over the year with… aggg! How hard can it be to get him out of my head?! I shook my head…

"Anyways we shuld set our positions" I said trying change the subject.

"Yes … well, we should position like this… Naruto and Hinata in the back, me and Yami in the middle and Sasuke and Tenten in the front" Kakashi said

We took our positions and walked out of the village. Everything was quiet, too quiet, sigh I really got used to Lee…um…screams. I could hear Naruto and Hinata talking, but mostly Naruto. The Yami girl was talking back and forward between Kakashi and sometimes interrupting Hinata and Naruto's conversation. But I had to be here next to the static, antisocial, nonfriendly, iceberg with the name of Uchiha Sasuke, at least when I go with Neji on a mission, I talk and he listens… sometimes… agg no Neji again! To tell the truth, I never knew why Neji hated so much Sasuke, but now I was starting to hate him also. He was remembering me too much at Neji, they are so alike and at the same time so different… No dammit, why can I just have one! One thought that doesn't involve Neji?! You know what? Fine! I give up! I can't take it anymore! It's better if I just accept my defeat and whatever. Everything just go to hell!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, In Shuppudem Sasuke its evil, but I do have the hope that one day he'll come back to Konoha and be good again… or as good as he can be…. so as you can see the time is set after he's come back, so don't be alarmed I'm not THAT crazy.


	7. Preparations

Chapter 7:

**Hey! Guy's I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I toke so long to upgrade. There are to many reasons but the one that toke the most time was the dresses, especially Tenten's dress, we wouldn't what her to go to a party naked, would we? …. No we wouldn't! So I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Love or Destiny  
Chapter 7: Preparations**

After walking for a couple of hours, they reached their first destination a huge hotel. They checked in, in the front desk and soon they were in one of the rooms. There, they sat down to discuss some details of the mission. However, something they didn't notice was that one of the kunoichis wasn't paying attention at all, until the boys started to leave.

"Huh? What are they doing?" Tenten whispered to Hinata.  
"They are leaving." Hinata whispered back.  
"Why?"  
"Were you paying attention at _all_?"  
"Well…"  
She sighed, and continued, "Basically, when we go to the parties our positions will be: Me and Naruto-kun in the back, in front of us will be Kakashi-sensei with Yami-chan and you and Sasuke-kun are there, so basically, Sasuke-kun is your partner." Hinata explained.  
"Do we have to da-" Tenten was cut off by Sasuke.  
"I hope you know how to dance, unless you want to embarrass yourself," Sasuke said.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I know how to dance," Tenten responded without thinking.  
"Waltz?"  
"Of course."  
"You better be able to," Sasuke said and left briskly.  
"_Do_ you know how to dance?" Hinata asked.  
"Well…"  
"You don't, then."  
"Please teach me, Hinata."  
"For tonight?"  
"Yes!"  
"Fine."  
"Hey, I don't want to interrupt but would you please show me the dress you'll be wearing today," said Yami, ending their conversation.  
"Oh yes, of course," Hinata said grabbing her backpack  
"Dress?" Tenten said, terrified.  
"Yes, how else would you go?"  
"Well, actually…"  
"Then what did you bring to wear?"  
"I don't know…"  
"How can you not know what you brought?"  
"I wasn't looking."  
"Don't worry; I'll lend you one," Yami said, opening a huge walk-in closet "What size are you?"  
"Bigger than you," Tenten said  
"No, seriously."  
"Hmmm…"

**Five minutes later**

"What the hell is that? I thought it was a _high class_ party!" Tenten shouted when Yami brought a dress out.  
"It is, but the hosts are form the western lands, so it's a classic western party."  
"I brought a kimono," Hinata said, showing the other two a white kimono.  
"Then we'll need to get you both dresses," Yami said walking in the closet once again.

**Another five minutes later**

"This one is for Tenten and this one is for Hinata," Yami said showing dresses for the two girls.  
"We'll need to try them on," Hinata said, "C'mon, Tenten.""Tenten?" Yami said, opening a door.  
"Where are you going?" Tenten asked in a mildly concerned tone.  
"Nowhere, but pay attention!"  
"Sorry…Okay." Hinata looked at Tenten, concerned. This wasn't her usual self.  
"Either way, the party starts in… two hours. We should start getting ready" Yami said.  
"Already?" Tenten asked, surprised.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Don't worry I only take ten minutes to get ready," Tenten said taking out a box out of her backpack planning to polish her weapons.  
"Oh no you don't!" Yami and Hinata took her away, unwilling, of course.

**Two hours later**

"This is so uncomfortable... and heavy!" Tenten complained.  
"Obviously if you keep putting weapons everywhere it's _going_ to be heavy," Yami said putting her shoes on.  
"Tenten!" Hinata said, in a scolding way.  
"Huh?"  
"Were you listening?"  
"Yes! Like this?" Tenten started to waltz with an imaginary partner. She had learned quite fast.  
"Okay. Then we're ready," Hinata said, looking Tenten over one last time.  
"Now, let's get the boys!" Yami shouted. As they walked out of the room, the guys were already there in the hall. The guys were using balk suits.

The fist to come out of the room was Hinata. She had a dress with a low neck, falling off the shoulders and a very thin and translucent fabric with many patterns were raised on the neck of the dress, accompanied with delicate lace and a ribbon trim. Her skirt stared in a 'V' shaped waist line and was very domed. The whole dress was silky blue fabric, that kind of shimmered when she moved. Hinata's hair was tied up and covered with a sheer frill trimmed with matching blue ribbon knots and her bangs seemed to have disappeared. She was wearing a silver necklace of a swan and matching earrings. Finally, she was wearing long, elbow-length white gloves. 

"Wow, you look great, Hinata" Naruto said in awe.  
"Thanks, Naruto-kun," she replied with a barely noticeable blush. 

The second to arrive with Hinata and the boys was Yami. Her dress was the same style as Hinata's but instead of one continuous skirt it looked like a second one was coming out from her 'V' shaped waist line, and both parts had multiple patterns sewed in. On the bodice of the dress, she had many layers of fabric that matched the style of her sleeves. Her dress was of a soft orange color, or maybe even a cream. She was wearing a gold necklace with a gold Y-shaped pendant, and she had gold earrings with matching gloves. Her hair was styled in the same fashion as Hinatas'.

"That looks expensive." Kakashi noted.  
"It _is_." Yami was glaring at Kakashi for the weird look he was giving her.

The last one to come out was Tenten. She had the same style of dress as Hinata and Yami but it was brown. It had a very intricate design on the front matching her billowy short sleeves; the waist was also 'V' Shaped and her skirt flew down until about her ankles, where a second layer underneath with many intricate designs, matching her bodice, was a lighter shade of brown. She had bronze color earrings in the form of an oak tree leaves and a matching pendant that was made like a collar; she also had matching gloves and a purse. Even if she had her hair tied up like Hinata's and Yami's it didn't look anything like her usual hairstyle because she also had her hair decorated with ribbons and her bangs had disappeared.

Sasuke…no, _all three_ guys looked at her as if she was an alien… in a good way, though. She looked delicate and graceful.

_Bam!_ Tenten fell flat on her face, quickly getting up and brushing herself off.

"I'm okay!" She said with a fake smile.

Yup, that was Tenten all right.

**I whanna thank Y-Kira my new Beta yay! So that… REVEW!**


	8. Dance Dance

**I'm sooo sooo sooo sooo sorry that I haven't updated this, I don't know what happened to me, I'm so sorry, I hope you enjoy. I think this chapter is a little longer then usual but still I'm so sooorry. I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't update a story, is so annoying, But I'm so sorry. I'll try to update faster next time.**

**Love or Destiny**

**Eight Chapter: Dance Dance**

It had been about twenty minutes since they had gotten into a wooden carriage. It was pulled by two perfectly white horses and a driver sat outside to guide the way. The carriage was made of expensive wood which shone proudly its natural color; it looked delicate and graceful with its many intricate designs, decorations, excessively large wooden wheels.

The ride was silent, to the surprise of the majority of the riders. The three girls sat on one side facing the guys seated at the opposite side. There were small curtains in the small windows that prevented people from seeing from the outside or inside. Suddenly the ride came to a stop. Hinata leaned over to one of the windows and pushed the curtain a little so she could see the outside.

"Look!" She invited and every one, with the exception of Yami, leaned over to see.

Outside was an incredibly big mansion, but not one of those mansions they were used to seeing. It was a four story mansion of an ivory color. The main entrance had two huge doors that were wide open. In front of the door was a big and wide set of white stairs. On each side of the stairs, on every two steps was a man in a white uniform holding a long pole with a small metal antique lamp on the end. They were just standing there and looking straight forward. On each side of the stairs, behind the men, was a garden of many flowers and bushes, all lit up from light sources that seemed to be coming from nowhere. The mansion gave an elegant and imposing feeling while you looked at it. Then the carriage moved a little but stopped again. Everyone went back to their seats.

"I've never seen a building like that before." Naruto said looking confused.

"I wouldn't expect you to; it is a western style mansion. Not very common around here, but since the hosts of the party are from the West, they decided to give us a party like their family used to, back in their home lands." Yami explained, bored. "In short: different theme, same boredom."

The carriage moved slightly and stopped again.

"Oh! And I almost forgot, when it's our turn to walk out they will call out our names out loud and we will come out then." Yami said as an afterthought.

"Don't you think that it's a little dangerous for them to know our real identity?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, there's a reason that I only know a handful of the people who are attending. Most of them are special guests, just a fancy name for body guards like you guys. Everybody knows but no one talks about it." Yami explained again bored, the carriage moved again a little and stopped but then the door was open from the outside by the driver.

"Invitation please" A man said, Yami handed him an envelope, he gave it to another man.

"Miss Tikatse Yami, representing the Tikatse family and her companion Mr. Hatake Kakashi." The second man said reading from a paper in the envelope. Both Yami and Kakashi stepped out, and started walking up the stairs.

"And her special guests," The man continued, "Mr. Uzumaki Naruto; Miss. Hyuuga Hinata," They both stepped out and followed Yami and Kakashi closely but not too close.

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and Miss Haruno Sakura." The man said as Sasuke and Tenten stepped out. When Tenten heard the man's words she looked at Sasuke, confused; she was pretty sure she wasn't Sakura.

"Since when did I become Sakura?" Tenten whispered sarcastically to Sasuke as they walked up the stairs together like the rest of the people.

"Sakura was the one who was supposed to attend to the mission, not you. Remember that." Sasuke responded in a cold whisper without looking at her. She glared at him for a few seconds before turning her attention to the stairs.

As they entered, a man offered to take their coats and hats. They gave them their coats, which they later almost forgot if not for Naruto complaining of cold before they left.

Tenten was fascinated; she had never seen something like this before. There were people dancing everywhere, with fancy dresses like the one she had. Most of them of different tones of red, orange, yellow and brown, but some of them dressed in other colors. Every man was dressed in a black suit like Sasuke and the others. There were some people just standing and talking, always surrounded by people doing nothing.... Well if what Yami said was right than they must be just like them, ninja.

That thought was quickly out of her head, there was just too much for her to contemplate. There was musicians playing to her right and decorations everywhere, it looked like the leaves of a tree had sneaked in to the party. There was brown and red leaf shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling and in the very middle an enormous chandelier illuminated the whole room. She looked at the walls and she could see some paintings, big paintings of people she didn't know wearing strange uniforms and dresses that resembled the ones the people in the party were wearing.

Not long after they walked in a girl came walking towards Yami. Some people fallowed her.

"Yami, is so good to see you." The girl said wearing an very expensive looking dress.

"Nice to see you to." Yami said, putting on a fake smile, both girls air kiss the other's cheek.

"Is been so long since I last saw you, we need to plan a small tea party to catch up on things." The girl said.

"Yes, call me when you can." Yami said and the girl walked away.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." Yami said.

After a few more greeting like this one, the music stopped playing and a man appeared on the second floor in a small inside balcony that was really where two stairs united, behind him was a double door. The man looked old and had a servant like uniform.

He cleared his thought "May I have your attention... Diner is ready, please take the doors behind me to the dining room, and please sit at the table with your family's name in its center piece." The man said turning around and pushing open the doors.

Quickly a large line to get up the stairs and into the dining room formed but it moved quickly. Yami stayed until the line was almost gone to go upstairs and entered the dining room. The table was quickly found, almost in the back. The six of them sat: Naruto then Hinata then Kakashi then Yami then Sasuke and finally Tenten. As Tenten sat down she noticed something, there were no chopsticks. Instead, some spoons, some small tridents looking things and some mini knife looking things with really small teeth in one side. She was confused, what was she supposed to do with this, and if this was dinner where were the chopsticks? How would she eat? She looked towards Yami for answers and noticed that the guys ware as confused as she was.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing to one of the mini tridents.

"A fork... You guys don't know what a fork is?" Yami asked shocked.

"I know how to use fork and knife, my father made me take lessons." Hinata said shyly, Yami looked at the rest.

".... Just follow our lead, pick the ones we pick and do what we do, ok?" Yami said and they had no option but to nod.

"_Caviar_?" A man asked Tenten. She looked up.

"Yes?" She answered now knowing what to do. The man then put some blackish looking stuff on her plate and some small salted cookies in front of her plate. The man asked the rest and every one said yes. Then they looked at Yami.

"..... Just take the smallest spoons and put the _caviar_ in top of the cookie and eat it." Yami said as if was the most obvious thing in the world as she put the so called '_Caviar_' in front of one of her salted cookies, grabbed the cookie and eat it. "It's good." They all looked at the back stuff... _caviar_ and did as told.... and in fact it wasn't that bad, kind of tasteless but not bad.

A minute later the plate the 'Caviar' was in, was removed, revealing one of the many clean plates stacked under it, Tenten had the felling this was going to be a long and strange dinner.

* * *

"Sooo…? What now?" Naruto asked sitting, bored at the same table they ate at.

"Waiting for the party to be over." Yami answered playing with a flower from the centerpiece.

"Then why don't we just leave?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"'Cus it would be very impolite and I can't give my family a bad reputation." Yami answered.

"Then let's go dance or do something." Naruto suggested desperate.

"Do as you please." Yami said with a bored tone once more.

"Oh Yami! Hello there darling!" A young woman said walking closer and waving her hand.

"Oh no… God…" Yami said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"That's….Reína!" Yami said faking exitement when the woman got closer.

"Yami! You look… better!" Reína said after looking Yami from top to bottom.

"I can see you're a blond now… you need a retouch I see." Yami said faking a smile.

"Well… aren't you gonna dance? My _fiancé_ and I are going to have one last dance before leaving because we have so much stuff to do for the wedding. You know how hard is to prepare a wedding these days…. Oh wait! I'm sorry, I forgot yours got canceled, after _that_ incident. Well, either way, hope you get better, you look… sick." Reína said walking away taking the hand of a young man. Tenten and the rest stared in shock.

"What the hell?!" Tenten finally broke the silence.

Suddenly Yami got up, grabbed Kakashi's hand and started to walk away, the rest followed her. Yami walked down stairs towards the dance floor. When the bit was just right, Yami stared to dance a waltz with Kakashi. Tenten then realized with horror that she was after all going to have to put her newly acquired dancing skills to the test, and with Sasuke. What if she sucked after all? How was she supposed to show off in front of Sasuke, if she was going to suck while dancing with him? And then he would realize that she lied and that would be annoying.

Before she could realize it, she was twirling down the dance floor in Sasuke's arms. She looked down towards her feet, only to realize that she couldn't see her own feet thanks to her skirt.

"Outside the box, outside the box…" Tenten repeated in her mind, a little trick Hinata had told her earlier.

"Look up." Sasuke told her but she ignored him. She then felt Sasuke's hand grabbing her chin and pulling it up and making her look at him.

"I told you to look up." He said again annoyed.

"So?"

"You're making me look bad." He answered pulling her towards the right.

"You don't even know these people, who cares?"

"I do."

"Then you shouldn't."

"I will anyways."

"Hey! You stepped on my toe!" Tenten complained going slightly off rythem.

"Glad to." Sasuke said smirking.

"Arrgg… I hate you!" Tenten whispered.

"Finally we agree in something." As they passed a couple of old people overheard the discussion.

"I say… those two are about to kill each other." The old man said.

"Arranged marriage I'd say." The old woman said adjusting her glasses.

"Just like when we were kids."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Finally over!" Tenten said as the carriage door was closed behind her.

"Actually I enjoyed myself." Hinata commented with a slight blush.

"But the food was wierd…" Naruto said in a hurry.

"What was that blue goo in the dessert cake?" Kakashi asked.

"Berries… Blue Berries… A fruit." Yami said as if she was talking to a bunch of four year olds.

"It surprised me that you all didn't eat the dessert, it was so good, plus you had already eaten all of the other stuff." Yami said indifferent.

"What other stuff?" Tenten asked.

"The frog legs, the eyes, snails, fish eggs… you know…" Yami said trying to explain.

Every one stared in shock, a second later every one brought their hand to their mouth. You could almost see a bit of green on their faces, except for Naruto who rushed to the window.

-----------------

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll update as soon as possible I proems. I feel so ashamed to take so long v.v But before leaving I what to thank a few people. **

**This is a list of people who have: Reviewed, added this story to their favorite, added this story to their story alert or haves helped me on some other way.**

**I what to thank all of them cuss you guys are the ones who keep me writing and inspire me and that's really important to me.**

**BloOdyVamPiRe69LoLlIpOp **

**Catalyna-san **

**catilena1890 **

**CloudedMirror **

**ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou **

**IkaDeidaraClayGirl **

**kagari freedom **

**Kaitachi **

**Leo Delkin **

**Liandrid313 **

**Lyris88 **

**MeluT **

**nejitenfan **

**NejixHyuuga **

**Nightshadow Dweller **

**ninjapiratehippy-dreamer **

**Pitplayer **

**Princess of Storms **

**Princess Yaten V2.5 **

**Quiet Moon **

**Random Reader **

**randomshow **

**Ravengal101 **

**Remlek **

**Sarawinnie **

**sesshomarux3 **

**Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei **

**SomeRandomThing **

**Subaki no Yumo **

**Sunny Senpai **

**tashiyara **

**Tenchi-Uchiha **

**tenten10 **

**Uchiha-Yakusha101 **

**Vampire-cutie18 **

**WeaponsMistress **

**whitephoenix13 **

**xNanoux **

**xX Alpha Clique Xx **

**xXdei-deiXx **

**xXxProud to be weirdxXx **

**I believe that everyone has the right to be thanked my name. For those who I didn't mention I'm sorry and I probably didn't know your names.**

**With All My Evil Love  
Kamiry**


End file.
